USS Constellation
USS Constellation 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map two of the Revelations map pack, which is a DLC for the ''Apocalypse ''storyline. Backstory After eliminating zombies and destroying Old Columbus, the four agents are retrieved by a Huey and flown back to New York City for further briefing. When they arrived at the secondary Central Intelligence Agency headquarters they are briefed by the new president of the United States. The President tells them that the USS Constellation had gone offline four days ago and that no contact has been made with the ship. Four CIA agents are flown via Huey to the ship the next day. When they arrived, they were immediately attacked by zombies and zombiefied sea creatures. Enemies *Sailor zombies - The Sailor zombies wear the white sailor's uniform. The uniform is bloody and wrinkled. Their faces are pale. Sometimes when running towards a player, they will stumble and roll. *Marine zombies - The Marine zombies are second type of zombie in the map. They wear the Marine sailor unform, which is also bloody and wrinkled. *Mutated Sea Turtle - The Mutated Sea Turtles are the special type of enemy. Just like Space Monkeys, the Mutated Sea Turtles steal Perks. The sea turtles were mutated by radiation, Element 115, and Nova 6 that was dumped into the ocean after the war. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *M4 Carbine *M5A2 Folsom Carbine 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotgun' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW 'Specials' *Crossbow Explosive Tip *Ballistic Knife 'Others' *Bowie Knife *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Berserker *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Triple Points *Grim Reaper *Double Points *Death Machine 'Perks' *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *Doctor Perk *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Attach-A-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). ﻿﻿ Category:USS Constellation Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith